


If She Ever Leaves Me

by turtleracetothedeath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by the Highwomen's If She Ever Leaves Me, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Jealous Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleracetothedeath/pseuds/turtleracetothedeath
Summary: This is a songfic of sorts, inspired by the Highwomen's "If She Ever Leaves Me", a stellar gay country song.Nicole and Waverly and co are at Shorty's when a cowboy (original character) tries to buy Waverly's affection with whisky. Nicole gets jealous, and a minor bit possessive. Waverly plays it cool, Jeremy and Wynonna try to win the cowboy's affection, and there is mild Wynonna Interruptus.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	If She Ever Leaves Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the Highwomen and their stellar song "If She Ever Leaves Me" (https://youtu.be/yljWf3_flbM). The song was written by Amanda Shiresm Jason Isbell, and Chris Tompkins. It is sung by Brandi Carlisle and is fantastic. Emily Andras and Beau Smith (and the rest of the creative team of Wynonna Earp) get all the credit for the creation of these wonderful characters I am playing with. I highly recommend listening to the song on a loop while you read it.

Nicole loved the nights that she and Waverly spent in Shorty’s together. She couldn’t help but reminisce on the first afternoon she had walked into the bar, talking to the woman who stole her heart with a single glance. Waverly had been so flustered and taken aback by Nicole’s confidence, and there was a part of Nicole that couldn’t believe her boldness led her to say some of the things she had said to Waverly that day. She’d chosen to flaunt her dimples and turn on the charm, declaring that she didn’t want to wait when she saw something she wanted. She commended herself for not objectifying Waverly, and she had helped her undress for the first time. Waverly always pointed out that even though she was respectful, Nicole still took a moment to appreciate her figure as she rescued her from the tank top. Nicole always responded how could she not appreciate the most beautiful figure she had ever seen.

Tonight, Waverly was playing pool with Jeremy, and Nicole was currently at the bar trying to get Doc to give them a special pour of whisky that had been sitting on a shelf since Wyatt had lived in Purgatory. Doc had been rebuffing her arguments for months, so much so that every time Nicole entered the bar, she tried a different tactic to get him to relent. It was still unclear if Shorty had hidden this whisky in storage, or if Doc had merely retrieved it from some hidden location that Wyatt had shown him during their time together. Nevertheless, at this point, Nicole persisted more to win their prolonged argument than because she actually thought she and Waverly would enjoy the whisky. It had mostly become a game that Nicole and Doc played together, a battle of wits to see who could manipulate the other into relenting first. Wynonna was currently absorbed in the game of pool, which was a benefit to Nicole’s argument. She was half convinced Doc refused to give her any whisky because he didn’t want Wynonna to have any of it. 

“Doc. C’mon. I know you have it in the basement. All we need is a finger, and then I will be out of your hair forever.” 

“Darlin’ there is no way an Earp would stop at just a finger of that whisky,” Doc replied.

“Well we don’t have to share it with Wynonna.” Nicole argued, with her signature grin. They had already run through this argument before, but there was a chance that the gunslinger was feeling more malleable than normal.

“We both know Wynonna would move hell and high water to have a drink of it, especially if you and Waverly got a sample. And then there would be no stopping her.” Doc made his statement with a tone of finality, but Nicole didn’t feel like giving in just yet.

As she was about to circle around with an argument of Wynonna being nearly too drunk to pay attention to what she and Waverly were doing, Doc’s attention turned to a cowboy who had waltzed up to the bar. 

“Can I get four neat whiskys barkeep?” the cowboy asked without looking at Nicole. Nicole scoffed at the interruption, unoffended that the cowboy was ignoring her, but perturbed that he was getting in the way of her cajoling the whisky out of Doc. 

“You have friends to share those with?” Doc responded, feeling like this rodeo clown could easily down all four and start trouble in the blink of an eye. 

“Yessir I do,” the clown replied, gesturing at the pool table. Nicole glanced over, half expecting Champ and the York boys to have taken over the table. To her surprise, the table was still occupied by Waverly, Jeremy, and a laughing Wynonna. Jeremy had managed to hit the cue ball off the felt for the third time in the current game alone. Waverly was consoling him, and when she looked up, she threw Nicole a wink. 

Doc served up the whisky, commenting on how nice of a vintage the gentlemen had picked out, going into detail about the vast collection Shorty’s offered, including whisky that Wyatt Earp himself drank. The cowboy nodded along politely, thanking Doc for the drinks and asking to start a tab because he had a pretty lady to woo. Nicole rolled her eyes at that last bit and muttered to herself that Wynonna didn’t really take any wooing with that much whisky in her. 

Curiosity getting the best of her, she watched the cowboy approach Waverly and offer them a fresh round of drinks. Waverly, in her infinite kindness, graciously accepted, and in her second whisky of the night, offered for the stranger to join their game, suggesting they play doubles. She heard the cowboy respond with a deep “only if you’re my partner darlin’”, to which she grimaced and made a gagging sound. 

“Are you gettin’ a case of jealousy over there Officer Haught?” Doc asked with a smirk quirking under his moustache. 

“What?!” Nicole exclaimed indignantly. “No, of course not. Waverly would never be interested in a rodeo clown like that. Anymore. She would never be interested in a rodeo clown like that anymore. After you know. Champ. Because of me. Waverly is interested in me. We are dating.” Doc’s smirk grew to a full blown smile that was dripping in smugness as Nicole rambled on.

“Shut up Holliday.” Nicole said, shoving him lightly. 

Doc laughed as he responded “I don’t think I have ever seen you so possessive over Miss Earp.”

“I am not being possessive!” Nicole declared. “That was a terrible line, and you know it.”

“Officer Haught, you just informed me that Waverly is interested in you, repeatedly. Anyone with eyes can see that. Why would you feel the need to articulate this unless you were succumbing to the feelings of jealousy so common to those in love?” Doc asked, turning more serious. 

As Doc was making his point, Waverly, Wynonna, and Jeremy were cheersing the lonesome cowboy and starting to wrack up for a fresh game. Wynonna and Jeremy seemed to be having a competition for the newcomer’s attention, while Waverly politely engaged him with her patented smile and wave.

Nicole scowled at Doc as she thought of how to respond. “I just wanted to make it clear that Waverly is interested in me. To me. And you. And this bar. She has no interest in a cowboy like him. Shut up Doc.” 

Doc had burst out laughing as she spoke, drawing a raised eyebrow and tilt of the head from Waverly. Nicole flashed her a dimpled grin and a raised hand as if to explain away his outburst, and Waverly turned back to the pool game, observing Jeremy try to get their new friend to show him how to keep the cue ball on the table. It didn’t appear to be working, as the cowboy only had eyes for Waverly. Wynonna was sitting in the corner rolling her eyes, and Nicole, seeing an opening to turn the tables of jealousy on Doc, decided to comment on it.

“What about you Doc? It looks like Wynonna would be pretty interested in getting to know the newest man with a Stetson in tow. How does that make you feel?”

Doc turned to slowly look at Nicole, frowning slightly at her. Apparently he hadn’t noticed the ways Wynonna was trying to reel in the attentions of Waverly’s suitor. 

“We both know Wynonna is more likely to go for a cowboy than Waverly is, at least this point,” Nicole added, unsure of why she wanted to make Doc feel jealous, but positive that she wanted to give into her petty desire. Maybe it was because she was two whiskys in. Maybe it was because misery loved company.

“Officer Haught, I am not sure I like this new tactic of yours. You should resume trying to cajole that whisky out of me before I turn mean.”

“Is there any chance you will give us a pour tonight?” Nicole asked, going back to the topic at hand.

“No. For one, it is busy enough here that I don’t have time to go wandering around the basement. You also touched a nerve and you know it.” Doc said with no tease in his tone.

Nicole looked appropriately ashamed and said, “I’m sorry Doc. You know she still has eyes for you, even if it doesn’t seem like it right now.”

As they finished their conversation, the cowboy returned to the bar, asking for refills, this time, two fingers each, but with ice and that stuff on the bottom shelf. Nicole indicated to Doc to add two more to his order, before turning and forcefully thrusting her hand into his path. 

“Nicole Haught, pleased to meet you” 

“Jeff Lawson” the cowboy replied.

“How did you find yourself in Purgatory Jeff? I haven’t seen you around before.” Nicole asked, adding on “small town, I make it my business to know my people,” when she saw Jeff move back, slightly affronted at her question.

“Rodeo brought me through. I’m on the circuit, switched to this track to test out new blood this year.”

“Well, thank you for the drinks. I know my friends and I appreciate it!” Nicole said, bringing her dimple out in full force. 

Jeff raised his eyebrow at Nicole’s presumption, but let it slide as Doc raised his own glass in salute. He made his way back to the table, glancing back at Nicole quizzically, asking Waverly what the redhead’s deal was. Before Waverly could respond, Wynonna jumped in “Haughtstuff? Don’t worry, she normally has that look on her face whenever she’s around men. Especially new men to town as handsome as you.” She threw a terrible wink Jeff’s direction, which Jeremy tried to mimic, as he accepted his whisky from him.

Waverly laughed and shook her head, catching Nicole’s eye and motioning her over with a subtle jerk of her head. Nicole winked back at her, before looking at Doc and bidding him farewell with a “I’ll get you next time Holliday.” 

“I welcome the attempt Officer Haught. Enjoy the festivities!”

Nicole stood by Waverly’s side, humming as her girlfriend slung an arm low around her hips, placing a kiss on the top of her head. They watched Jeff take his turn, and then Nicole couldn’t help the smug grin that overtook her face as he turned to look at Waverly for approval, his smirk slowly fading from his face as he saw the way Waverly’s hand was under the hem of Nicole’s shirt, stroking her side softly. 

Wynonna broke the tension, by exclaiming, “Well I guess I have to follow up that fabulous shot! Hold my drink Jer.”

Jeff didn’t give up, trying to engage Waverly in conversation even as she was latched onto Nicole. “So Waverly, how long have you been in Purgatory?” 

“Oh well, forever. Wynonna and I were born and raised here.” 

“Forever is quite a long time. Have you strayed far from the borders of Purgatory in your life?”

“Nope. I was very much a homebody when I was a bit younger, and now I have a reason to stay for the long haul,” Waverly explained, looking up at Nicole with heart eyes. Nicole returned them with a huge smile, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She knew it was a bit like marking her territory in the snow, but she really didn’t like how Jeff was looking at Waverly. He reminded her of all those dipshits she had spent her whole life dealing with, who called her dyke and looked down on all of her choices because she was a lesbian. 

“Ah.” Jeff said, awkwardly looking away at their display of affection. 

Wynonna saw an opportunity to get Jeff’s attention, yelling “Haughtstuff! Get your paws off my sister. It’s her turn and we’re playing a game. Jer and I are about to clean house.” Her declaration was made ineffective by the way their high five missed. 

Nicole pecked Waverly one more time before giving her a shove, with an encouraging “Go get em’ baby!”

Waverly sank the next three balls, before sinking the eight ball in the pocket she called. She gave Jeff a high five, thanking him for the drinks and the game, and then she sauntered up to Nicole with a sultry whisper of “Take me home baby.”

Jeff looked forlorn as the brunette walked away with the redhead, ignoring Wynonna’s and Jeremy’s congratulations and last ditch attempt to get his favor, before going up to the bar and settling up with Doc. 

Waverly and Nicole went outside, making out against the side of the bar before Wynonna waltzed out, yelling “Gross! Get a room all ready!” while fake gagging to mime her disgust. After a moment, she turned to look back at the pair saying “Haughtsuff, you’re driving us home right? I don’t have my keys. Doc took them.” 

“There is no way I’m driving Wynonna. I’ve been drinking for two hours. Waverly and I were going to walk back to my house. Can Doc give you a ride?” 

Wynonna whined and retreated back into the bar to try to convince Doc to give her a ride home.

Nicole smiled down at Waverly, rubbing her shoulders gently. “Ready to go home?” 

“I’ve been ready since I saw you try to start a pissing contest with Jeff. Jealous Haught is definitely a turn on…” Waverly laughed, tugging Nicole into her and leading her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors/weird formatting.... I am new to ao3.


End file.
